Dor, Prazer e Luxúria
by Sarinha Myuki
Summary: Essa história mostra o despertar da vida sexual de C&M, que ao meu ver é permeada de dark lemons (dark mesmo). Então, começa inocentemente e cresce para um cenário mais BDSM aos poucos. Não existem ainda os filhos deles, pelo contrário, é o florescer da juventude e idade adulta. Essa fic é outra que se desdobra em partes e traz um universo mais sexual. 18 / BDSM/ Spankfic/ Romance
1. Chapter 1

Aquela sensação era estranha demais e eu tentava afastá-la de meus pensamentos insistentemente, mas era impossível tirar Milo da cabeça. Aquele dia, na planície, nosso primeiro beijo, o primeiro contato de nossa pele, sentir a excitação dele foi algo tão intenso.

Eu sentia a real necessidade de tê-lo nu, comigo, para sempre. Eu queria cheirá-lo e beijá-lo, queria aquele membro dele rijo comigo. Queria o suor dele em meu corpo, queria segurar aquele cabelo e penetrá-lo com força.

Mas aquilo não podia continuar, aquilo não estava certo, Milo só me atrapalhava nos treinos e nos estudos e eu realmente quero ser um cavaleiro de ouro. Estou desesperado com Shion que ainda está atrás de mim por uma traquinagem do infantil do Milo, como acontece sempre.

Eu estou cansado de ser punido e privado de tantas coisas em virtude das imbecilidades que o escorpiano faz e sempre dá um jeito de me envolver. Eu já não aguentava mais surras e treinos pesados desnecessários por causa daquele inconsequente. Se ele ainda não tinha crescido, eu já tinha.

Era essa a solução, evitar Milo e me esconder de Shion até que a poeira baixasse e eu pudesse explicar que não havia feito parte daquela cena ridícula que presenciei. Eu poderia até mesmo entregar Milo com minhas próprias mãos, esse sim merecia cada um dos castigos que lhe eram impostos.

Em meio aos meus devaneios, em que eu voltava do treino com meus livros nas costas e mãos no bolso, aparece alguém e me puxa entre duas pilastras que faziam uma sombra escura. De pronto, me assustei puxando minhas mãos do bolso e tentando evitar contato com o desconhecido.

Logo senti aquela boca me devorando, ah sim, aquela boca era tão macia e sedenta que eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Soltei meus livros e logo estava com as mãos na cintura de Milo e pressionando, assumindo o controle da situação.

Em menos de um minuto, já o havia prensado na parede com o meu corpo, segurando seu cabelo com força por trás de sua cabeça, sentindo meu membro no seu e respirando ofegante enquanto explorava aquela boca perfeita.

Quando nossos corpos se encontravam, era como sentir um choque por todo o corpo, profundamente. De repente, em questão de segundos, todo o mundo desaparecia de nosso plano de existência e só havia nós dois no universo.

Não, não, aquilo não estava certo. "Ah", eu gemi, Milo havia colocado a mão atravida por dentro de minha calça. Não, aquilo... "Aaaah", não, estávamos em público, alguém podia estar passando. Aquilo tinha que parar!

Num impulso, puxei Milo para o lado e acabei com o contato físico que nos prendia naquele atentado violento ao pudor. Olhei em volta, nervoso e apreensivo pela possibilidade de haver alguém ali, mas, graças aos deuses, não havia.

– Se recomponha!

Eu ordenei, arrumando minha roupa e tentando fazer com que minha respiração tornasse ao normal. Arrumei meu cabelo rapidamente, como eu odiava dar motivos para que qualquer um comentasse sobre a minha vida, e aquilo poderia ser um completo escândalo!

Milo sorria de canto, me olhando com lascívia nada disfarçada. Aquilo me irritava tanto nele, mas tanto, ele não media as consequências de suas ações em nenhum momento da vida. Ele não ponderava sobre nada, apenas fazia que tinha vontade. Como alguém podia ser tão infantil?

Logo ele caminhou até bem perto de mim, rebolando daquele jeito que só ele sabe, pousando uma mão sobre meu peito e alcançando meu ouvido com aquela voz sussurrante que tanto fazia meus pelos ouriçarem. Mas eu me mantive estático, não movi um músculo.

– Por que não vamos até a planície novamente? Ou até a minha casa? Não há ninguém lá agora...

Era provocante, eu queria, queria muito. Não, na verdade eu não queria, mas meu corpo queria mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu não entendia meus sentimentos com relação àquele cara, eu o detestava e o desejava desesperadamente.

– Milo, você deve estar louco se pensa que vou a qualquer lugar com você! E quem você pensa que é para me atacar assim do jeito que fez? E se alguém visse?

Ele revirou os olhos, ainda sorria, devia pensar que o que eu falava era algum tipo de jogo. Para Milo era assim, o vida era uma grande brincadeira da qual ele pensava saber movimentar todos os peões.

– Engraçado, você não quer ir comigo a lugar algum? Não é o que nosso amiguinho aí embaixo está apontando. – Disse ele apontando para o meu pênis, absurdamente ereto dentro de minha calça jeans, o que me desesperou novamente. – E páre de ser tão sério, você gostou. Ninguém viu nada...

– Milo, você me tira do sério! Saia de perto de mim, isso é sério! Você só me atrapalha, você só tira o meu foco do que realmente importa, você é uma criança grande! Cansei de você não medir as consequências do que faz e só me envolver em encrencas!

Ele deu um passo para trás me olhando com atenção, finalmente o vi olhando para algo que não fosse um espelho. Ele fez um expressão de dúvida e, eu me arriscaria a dizer, de tristeza. Pareceu-me, naquele momento, que ele se importava com meus sentimentos.

– Camus, o que quer dizer com isso? Como eu te trago problemas?

Eu revirei os olhos nervoso e cruzei os braços com o cenho franzido. Não era possível que eu estava ouvindo aquela pergunta idiota por parte dele.

– Como assim? Quantas vezes eu já fui punido por sua causa? Eu nunca fiz NADA, absolutamente NADA fora das regras do Santuário. Já você não! Parece que tem prazer em despertar a fúria de todos os mestres e tutores daqui de dentro e o pior: ME ARRASTA COM VOCÊ!

Ele fechou os olhos e riu, aquilo me tirou do sério.

– Do que você está rindo, seu idiota?

– Ao menos eu torno sua vida mais interessante, ô Häagen-Dazs!

Ah, como eu odiava aqueles apelidos ligados às minhas habilidades cósmicas. Obviamente eu podia responder com ofensas relacionadas ao veneno típico dos golpes da constelação que ele almejava chefiar com a armadura de ouro, mas eu não me rebaixaria àquele nível infantil que Milo constantemente se colocava.

Decidi acabar com aquela discussão, porque era impossível debater com Milo. Simplesmente virei as costas e comecei a andar em outra direção. Obviamente, Milo me chamou, nem olhei para trás.

– Esqueceu uma coisa, gelinho!

Eu ignorei, até que realmente senti falta dos meus livros. Droga! Minha mochila! Todos os meus trabalhos estavam lá, e as tarefas que eu devia entregar naquele mesmo dia. Fui obrigada a retornar.

Claro que Milo não me entregou minhas coisas, começando uma correria para recuperá-las. O escorpiano se divertia rindo de mim, correndo com minhas coisas e fazendo perseguí-lo contra a minha vontade. Milo merecia uma lição, aquilo era nítido, com certeza faltou educação quando menor.

O persegui até um chalé vazio, devia ser de alguma amazona que deixou o santuário porque até que estava arrumadinho por dentro. Não haviam mais chalés ao redor, nunca tinha visto aquela parte do santuário antes. Foi rápido, depois de encurralá-lo, captura-lo e reaver minhas coisas, um simples gancho de direita e o fez soltar minha mochila no chão. Mas, por algum motivo eu não o soltei.

Ele estava muito perto de mim, seu cheiro de alguma maneira me prendia e aquela eletricidade que me percorria a espinha sempre que estávamos tão próximos voltou. Droga, ele estava conseguindo o que queria!

Ele tentou me puxar para um beijo e eu me esquivei, o comprimindo mais na parede. Aquilo era para doer, mas ele soltou um gemido de prazer. Eu estranhei, mas eignorei, puxei seus cabelos para traz e comecei a falar firme.

– Páre de tentar me controlar com seus joguinhos!

– Você me quer, assuma! – Aquela afirmação fez eu puxar seus cabelos com mais força, o que gerou mais gemidos desejosos do escorpiano. A realidade é que minha raiva fazia com eu quisesse machuca-lo, mas minha moral me segurava, mas aqueles gemidos de prazer me impulsionavam para frente.

O que eu sentia era tão ambíguo e parecia ser tão errado. Eu acabei de entregando aos meus instintos e segurando seus braços com força, os apertando, e trazendo Milo para mim com rudeza.

Milo se entregava aos meus puxões com luxúria, eu diria até obediente. Ele gostava dos puxões, dos apertões e eu gostava de fazê-los. A falta de controle de Milo despertava em mim a necessidade de controla-lo, coloca-lo em seu lugar e deliciar-me com aquele corpo.

Enquanto nos esfregávamos eu sentia aquele cheiro e tocava aquele corpo que eu sentia tão meu, era meu. Milo era meu, era a única certeza que eu tinha. Eu o joguei na cama com força, e segurei com minha mãe direito embaixo do seu queixo, comprimindo suas bochechas.

– Preste atenção, você nunca mais vai me envolver nessas idiotices que vocês costuma fazer!

Ele sorria , apesar de mas submisso pela posição, me provocava furtivo. Aquilo me excitava mais, como podia aquela situação ser normal? Como eu podia estar a ponto de bala com aquele cara tão faceiro na minha frente?

Eu belisquei seu mamilo, enquanto o virava, queria coloca-lo de quatro e penetrá-lo com toda a vontade de que consumia. Eu queria vê-lo urrar de dor e prazer, eu faria isso e eu...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Shion, ao fundo. Shion? Ele nos veria lá! Rapidamente olhei para Milo que também se desesperou com o som de Shion falando para nova amazona do santuário sobre seu chalé.

Era por isso que estava tudo arrumado. Tentei me recompor e arrumar o que havíamos derrubado e tirado do lugar, Milo puxava os lençóis da cama. Quando nos tocamos que o que precisávamos fazer era correr daquele lugar, Shion nos mataria assim que colocasse as mãos em nós dois.

– Vocês!

Shion disse na porta, estávamos encurralados. Ele me olhava nervoso com as duas mãos na cintura, Milo olhou para o chão. Eu queria me socar naquele momento por ter chegado nesse ponto de insensatez pelo escorpiano.

– Bom, Nala, aqui será seu quarto. Essa área não é livre acesso para homens, assim pode ficar tranquila quanto à sua segurança. Sobre esses dois aqui, temos uma longa conversa para ter na minha sala, vou lembra-los que se deve respeitar os alojamentos das damas.

Shion falou tão carinhoso com a menina que chegava ao santuário, eu o admirava, Shion era o mestre que eu sonhava em ter. Era tão dedicado aos treinos, tão preocupado com Mu, tão o íntegro. Mas Milo conseguia fazer com que a admiração não fosse recíproca.

– **Vou precisar arrastá-los ou vocês vem comigo por vontade própria?**

Ficamos calados, olhando para o chão.

– **Venham! Se correrem eu garanto que alcanço vocês e haverá um arrependimento que vocês jamais esquecerão em suas vidas!**

Caminhamos, seguindo Shion, como quem se direciona ao abatedouro. Como eu odiei Milo naquela hora, o olhava com raiva e ele sabia bem por quê. Eu queria pegá-lo e faze-lo em pedacinhos.

Quando finalmente chagamos no escritório de Shion, ele mandou que nos sentássemos nas cadeiras em frente à sua mesa. Então, ele pegou a _cane_ e a colocou em cima da mesa, quando sentou em sua cadeira e colocou os cotovelos na mesa para apoiar seu queixo em sua mão.

– **Sabe o que mais me espanta? O fato de vocês já serem marmanjos e ainda se divertirem com uma brincadeira tão boçal quanto colocar pó de mico na roupa de alguém. Vocês estão às vésperas de se formarem no colégio, já estão quase prontos para disputar as armaduras de ouro. Vocês não tem vergonha?**

Shion começou o sermão, ele sempre fazia um longo sermão deixando muito claros os seus pontos de vista. Ele era muito justo, abria a oportunidade para falarmos e nos explicarmos. Mas não adiantava muito, Shion debatia como ninguém, ele sempre tinha razão.

– Mestre...

Eu arrisquei começar a falar, mas ele prontamente me cortou. Ele me olhava tão desapontado e decepcionado que eu sentia vergonha por estar naquela situação, por mais que eu não tivesse culpa alguma.

– **Não, Camus, nem adianta vir com aquela mesma história de é culpa do Milo. Você devia ser mais maduro e aprender a assumir a culpa e as consequências pelas suas ações.**

Na hora eu olhei de canto de olho para Milo, que nem tentou me defender como fazia sempre. Eu sabia que ele não me envolvia por mal nas questão dele, mas o fato é que me envolvia e a situação sempre acabava mal para mim.

– **Quando vocês dois vão crescer? São tão fortes, tão preparados e inteligentes. São candidatos realmente cotados e indicados para as armaduras. Para que fazer constantemente esse tipo de coisa com os outros?**

O discurso de Shion continuou por tempo que eu não consigo estimar, ele falava e falava e cada palavra dele vinha imbuída de razão. Até que decretou que perderíamos pontos na avaliação geral daquele ano, não, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Ele mexeria na minha nota perfeita!

Eu engoli seco e apertei as mãos com raiva, mas não respondi. Permaneci calado. Milo, por sua vez, não esboçou qualquer reação, ele pouco se importava com sua média geral. Eu queria pular no pescoço dele e esganá-lo por aquilo.

Logo Shion terminou seu longo discurso e friamente levantou e disse:

**– Mãos na mesa.**

Droga, além de perder nota eu ainda apanharia por algo que não havia feito. Eu realmente estava decidido a matar Milo, eu ia mata-lo. Me levantei na hora em que recebi a ordem, eu sabia obedecer, diferente de Milo que ficava enrolando.

Curvei-me na mesa, eu sabia que aquilo doeria. E como sabia, graças a Milo já havia apanhado incontáveis vezes com aquela vara grossa do inferno. Apenas engoli em seco e fiquei esperando os golpes virem.

– Milo, o que está esperando?

Aquele escorpiano dos infernos tinha que prolongar aquela situação constrangedora mais do que o necessário. Já não bastava estarmos apanhando com aquela idade, ele tinha que enrolar e deixar o Shion mais nervoso do que já estava.

Ele lentamente se levantou fazendo cara feia, ah, se fosse eu com essa vara na mão, ele ia aprender a não agir desse modo. Como eu o odiei naquele momento, até que ele se curvou colocando a mão sobre a minha. O simples encontro de nossas peles já me acalmava.

Foi quanto a surra começou, não durou muito, mas doeu como o inferno. Aquela vara sem nenhum aquecimento doía demais, Shion alternava entre mim e Camus e cada um que levava o golpe apertava a mão do outro, recebendo, assim, algum conforto.

VUFFT – Eu recebi o golpe e permaneci imóvel e calado.

VUFFT – Milo pulou e gritou.

VUFFT – Novamente, não me movimentei nem emiti qualquer som.

VUFFT – Milo gritou mais alto, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

VUFFT – Eu, calado, apenas arrumei minha postura.

VUFFT – Milo começou a chorar alto, pedindo para que Shion parasse.

VUFFT – Talvez eu tenha soltado um "Hm" inaudível.

VUFFT – Milo saiu da mesa e correu para o outro lado da sala.

Eu revirei os olhos, queria que aquilo acabasse logo. Shion foi pegar Milo e arrastá-lo para a mesa novamente, dessa vez se focando só nele. Ouvi o som de cinco varadas certeiras e rápidas no traseiro de Milo. Ele chorava demais e eu senti uma ponta de raiva de Shion.

Eu senti raiva vendo Milo chorar, senti raiva vendo alguém que não eu lhe causando dor. Também odiei o fato de estar naquela situação por culpa do Milo. Eram sentimentos de dualidade que eu não estava acostumado a sentir.

Logo a surra voltou para mim, Shion passou a alternar as varadas novamente. Eu, claro, me mantive em silêncio, jamais me permitiria uma reação como a de Milo. Logo, aquilo havia acabado e Shion nos dispensou, tendo o cuidado de passar as mãos em nossas cabeças para demonstrar algum carinho.

Eu sai com raiva e fui direto para a minha casa, aproveitando que meu Mestre não estava lá para presenciar tamanha vergonha.


	2. Capítulo II – Primeira Vez

**Capítulo II – Primeira Vez**

**POV Milo**

Vi Camus sair correndo do escritório do Mestre Shion após sem dispensado, eu fiquei lá olhando do Mestre Chifrudo pensando em como Camus devia estar revoltado comigo. Eu precisava fazer algo para aliviar a minha barra com ele.

– Mestre...

**– Eu já não te mandei ir embora, Milo?**

Ele respondeu frio, com certeza estava muito mais bravo comigo do que com Camus. O Kibon Jr. era o queridinho dos professores e dos cavaleiros, nunca fazia nada de errado a não ser quando estava comigo. Quantas vezes eu não ouvi o quanto era má influência para ele. O fato é que eu pouco me importava com a opinião alheia, só ligava mesmo para o meu iceberg.

– _Mestre, eu sei que o senhor me mandou embora_. – Eu fiz força para ser o mais educado possível. – _Mas realmente preciso conversar com o senhor. É verdade que ele não fez nada, quem jogou o pó de mico fui eu_!

– Essa história novamente! Ele estava lá, ao seu lado, rindo da situação e escondido atrás do parapeito da janela. Quando eu gritei, ele correu junto com você e sumiu da minha vista. Pode ter certeza que quem não faz nada não age dessa maneira.

– _Eu te dou a minha palavra_! Ele parou para ver o que estava acontecendo, eu juro! E como o senhor gritou o nome dos dois e saiu correndo, o melhor a fazer era correr, porque naquele estado o senhor não ouviria ninguém.

Shion cruzou os braços e me olhou incrédulo. Ele não acreditava no que eu falava, mas eu sabia que estava ao menos plantando uma semente de dúvida naquela cabeça chifruda. Quem sabe eu não conseguiria alguma coisa.

– Ouça aqui, Milo, nobre da sua parte querer defender seu amigo. Ao mesmo tempo, Camus com você faz coisas que eu realmente duvido que ele seja capaz. Mas agora, sendo verdade ou não o que você disse, ambos já receberam suas punições, não tenho o que fazer. Da próxima vez ele aprende a evitar sua companhia.

Ele falou virando de costas para mim e olhando seus livros como quem encerra a conversa, mas eu não iria desistir. Não enquanto não conseguisse ao menos alguma coisa para deixar meu picolé de limão azedo feliz.

_– Mas..._

**– Você ainda está aqui Milo?**

Dessa vez ele perguntou um pouco irritado, eu obviamente me retraí, meu traseiro estava doendo muito e eu tinha medo de apanhar mais se o irritasse com discussões. Mas pelo Camus, aquele risco valia a pena.

– Mestre, por favor, pensando na possibilidade do que eu te digo ser verdade, será que não dá para dar uma chance a Camus de não perder nota na avaliação geral? Ele estuda tanto e se preocupa tanto com isso.

**– Então deveria ter pensado nisso antes de bancar a criança de cinco anos de idade.**

**– Mas não foi ele!**

Eu aumentei o tom de voz sem querer, ele fez uma careta e olhou para a cane. Eu recuei dando um passo para trás preocupado. Mas Shion, acima de tudo, era justo. Ele sabia que se eu estava insistindo é porque tinha algo verdadeiro ali. Ele suspirou fundo e disse:

– Olha, Milo, o castigo já foi dado. Ambos vão perder a pontuação. Porém... Eu posso dar uma segunda chance para que recuperem os pontos perdidos.

Eu sorri, olhando para o chifrudo como quem queria abraça-lo. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, mas logo começou a falar novamente. Era incrível como aquele cara gostava de tagarelar.

– Vocês terão que entregar uma monografia de cada matéria, ou seja, de todas as oito matérias. Isso valerá metade da nota que perderam, mínimo de cinquenta folhas para cada trabalho. Para a outra metade da nota, farão uma prova de cada matéria da monografia que entregarão.

Eu engoli em seco, eu jamais faria aquela porcaria toda, preferia ficar sem nota. Mas ao menos Camus poderia fazer e recuperar sua média perfeita que ele tanto prezava. Mas acho que Shion leu meus pensamentos, porque ele logo falou.

– MAS, os trabalhos serão entreguem em conjunto e só recuperarão as notas se ambos conseguirem passar nos exames.

**– O que?**

– Isso mesmo. – Shion sorriu – Quem sabe assim Camus não faz você estudar uma vez na vida.

Eu queria xingá-lo, mas minha anatomia castigada não me deixava. Bom, ao menos eu tinha algo bom pra falar para Camus. Agradeci ao chifrudo e sai de sua sala em direção à casa de Camus.

**POV Camus**

Eu estava deitado de bruços na minha cama com um livro aberto, estudando para a prova de física de amanhã. Mas era difícil me concentrar, eu sentia tanta raiva que sentia vontade de chorar e esmurrar a parede, mas jamais demonstraria meus sentimentos e agiria como um fraco.

Não sei como uma surra podia doer tanto como aquelas que Shion dava, o que o me dava mais raiva era o olhar dele tão desapontado comigo. Se eu pudesse colocar minhas mãos naquele escorpiano de uma figa...

**_TOC TOC_**

Eu ouvi uma batida na porta, quem poderia ser naquele horário? Logo a maçaneta se abriu e apareceu Milo sorrindo do outro lado da porta. Eu não gosto de brigas, mas quando dei por mim já o estava segurando pelo colarinho da sua camisa.

– Calma, calma, amigo... – Milo se divertia com a minha cara, falando comigo como se fala com um cachorro.

– Ora seu! – Eu o joguei no chão sem qualquer cuidado.

– Camus, me perdoa, eu... – Ele disse se levantando do chão e batendo na sua roupa para limpá-la. Se tinha algo que aquele sujeito é, é vaidoso e preocupado com a aparência.

**– Milo, saia daqui. SAIA DAQUI AGORA SE VOCÊ SABE O QUE É BOM PARA VOCÊ!**

– Camus, por favor, me escute, eu conversei com Shion...

– EU NÃO ESTOU NEM UM POUCO PREOCUPADO COM O QUE VOCÊ FAZ OU COM QUEM VOCÊ CONVERSA. SAIA DAQUI AGORA ANTES QUE EU RESOLVA QUEBRA A SUA CARA!

Milo revirou os olhos, cruzou os braços e se encostou numa parede me olhando. Era difícil interpretar suas caras, nesse ponto do nosso relacionamento, eu nunca sabia o que ele estava pensando.

**– Camus, será que dá para você me ouvir, POR FAVOR?**

Ele parecia falar sério, como quem tinha algo importante a dizer. Eu estava cansado de discutir, tudo que queria era ficar quieto no meu canto com meu traseiro para cima e mais nada. Queria ficar recluso, tentando esquecer a vergonha de levar uma surra do grande mestre com a minha idade.

– Fala logo Milo, e depois saia daqui.

Eu cuspi a resposta, indignado. Ele espirou fundo, passando uma das mãos naqueles cabelos compridos com leves cachos nas pontas. Ele era lindo, mesmo com raiva eu admirava sua beleza, mesmo com vontade de mata-lo eu o queria em meus braços.

– Bom, Camyu, eu conversei com o Shion depois que você saiu. Eu repeti o que você já havia dito, que apenas eu havia sido responsável pelo que aconteceu. Ele não me deu ouvidos, mas consegui convencê-lo a algo que acredito que o deixará feliz.

Olhei incrédulo para ele, se Shion não tinha acreditado na versão verdadeira dos fatos, o que ele podia ter conseguido de bom?

– Ele deu uma chance para que possamos recuperar a nota que ele tirou de nossa média geral.

Eu tive que me segurar para não sorrir, aquilo era o que havia de mais importante para mim. Eu levaria mais cem surras sem pestanejar para não prejudicar minhas notas, faria qualquer coisa. Continuei olhando para Milo, tentando não demonstrar nenhum sentimento, ele não merecia agradecimento algum.

– Mas teremos que fazer uma monografia de cada matéria com uma penca de folhas cada uma, além de fazer uma prova para cada trabalho entregue. Dá pra acreditar?

Eu escutei aquilo e comecei a fazer as contas, era muito pouco tempo para trabalho demais. Não daria tempo se eu não parasse de desperdiçar cada segundo. Eu precisava começar naquele segundo e tinha que tirar aquele escorpiano besta que não ia aproveitar a oportunidade do meu caminho.

– EU TENHO MUITA COISA PARA FAZER! Como já sei que você não vai fazer nada, por favor saia daqui! Me ajude sumindo da minha vida, já que a culpa de tudo isso é sua. Não vai fazer, não me atrapalhe.

– Er... – Milo sorriu sorrateiramente para mim, aquilo me preocupou. – Esqueci de te falar um detalhe, gelinho...

Eu olhei para a cara daquele escorpiano extremamente preocupado. O que ele estava aprontando?

– Temos que fazer o trabalho juntos e, se eu não recuperar minhas notas nas provas, você também não recupera as suas. Regras do chifrudo!

Eu não me contive, bati forte na tábua de madeira da minha escrivaninha. O que Shion tinha na cabeça em me obrigar a ficar com Milo, ele mesmo já tinha falado mais de uma vez que ele era uma má influência para mim. Na certa queria que eu obrigasse Milo a estudar.

Respirei fundo, eu precisava me acalmar. Eu tinha duas opções muito claras, a primeira era não aproveitar a chance de recuperar minhas notas e passar de ano com médias mais baixas do que eu merecia, e a segunda era ter que conviver com Milo e fazê-lo estudar sem me atrapalhar.

Ele me olhava risonho, eu queria esganá-lo. Bom, eu precisava ao menos tentar recuperar minhas notas, não podia deixar essa oportunidade escapar por entre meus dedos. Falando em dedos, ah, eu não podia acreditar, eu senti Milo se esfregando em mim de novo.

Eu não sabia da onde saia tanto fogo, mas naquele momento eu não queria saber de nada. Só queria conseguir me formar com todas as notas perfeitas, afinal, eu queria ingressar na melhor e mais disputada faculdade da Grécia.

– Milo, me solte – Eu disse o afastando.

– Que foi?

– Presta bem atenção em mim. NÓS VAMOS CONSEGUIR ESSAS NOTAS.

Milo olhou para mim rindo como um bobo.

– Camus, só tem um jeito de EU conseguir passar nessas provas.

– Sim, estudando.

– Não, seu besta... Colando de você! E você faz as monografias e coloca o meu nome.

– Você ficou louco? Você acha que é possível colar num prova aplicada pelo Shion?

– Ah... Claro que dá!

– Ele tem poderes psíquicos, seu tonto! Aí, com certeza, nós não vamos só apanhar novamente, como vamos ser reprovados.

Milo revirou os olhos, ele sabia que eu estava certo.

– Camus, eu odeio estudar, apesar de gostar muito de você.

Eu me virei para a parede, ainda estava magoado com tudo que havia acontecido.

**– Você não gosta de ninguém além de si próprio.**

Ele se aproximou de mim e me virou para si, foi quando ele me olhou como quem queria me dizer algo, seu olhar era imbuído de sentimentos de ternura, eu acho. Ele não disse nada, acho eu não conseguiu exteriorizar o que estava pensando. Apenas sentou-se em minha cama, sem antes deixar escapar um gemido pelo contato com suas nádegas castigadas.

– Posso tentar estudar, mas não prometo muita coisa.

– Eu te garanto que EU VOU RECUPERAR MINHA NOTA, nem que para isso eu precise esfolar você vivo.

Ele abriu os olhos e me olhou risonho, ele gostava quando eu o ameaçava, acho que essa relação "gato-rato" passou a integrar nossa rotina. Na cabeça de Milo com certeza era um joguinho com o qual se divertir.

– Vamos ver o que você consegue, picolé – Ele disse me puxando para a minha cama.

– Por que você não me deixa em paz? – Eu fui para perto dele, me deixando ser tomado por aqueles braços atrevidos que tanto apalpavam. Meu membro ficou rijo só de sentí-lo perto de mim novamente.

– Nós nunca chegamos a acabar o que começamos, Camyu... – Ele conseguiu fazer com que eu me deitasse por completo na cama, ao lado dele.

– Você sempre apronta algo, é difícil ter tempo para qualquer coisa se estamos sempre fugindo de alguém.

– E, para o seu conhecimento, eu não me importo apenas comigo... – Ele fez uma pausa, era nítido que estava tentando falar algo que era bem difícil para ele. – Na verdade, eu penso em você o tempo todo.

– Eu sou só um jogo para você Milo... A vida é um jogo para você!

Ele parou de discutir. Mas era nítido que não concordava com o que eu havia falado, sem dúvida alguma.

**POV Milo**

Camus não entendia o quanto eu era desesperado por ele, o quando eu fazia qualquer coisa para poder ficar em sua companhia, o quando eu sonhava com seus toques. Falando em toques, nossos corpos já estavam entrelaçados, ambos sem camisa.

Milo desenhava com seus dedos meus músculos, seus toques era sempre leves e rudes, uma combinação perfeita que fazia com ele, invariavelmente, dominasse a situação sempre. Por mais que eu tentasse, seu corpo respirava domínio e eu acabava me sujeitando aos seus desejos.

Camus puxou meu cinto e o jogou no chão, abrindo minha calça em seguida e depois tirou sua calça, ambos estávamos apenas de cueca abraçados em sua cama. Nossa respiração foi ficando mais ofegante até nos aproximarmos num beijo sedento.

Nossas pernas enroscadas levavam nossos membros a se tocarem cada vez mais, até que as cuecas passaram a ser um grande incômodo. As tiramos, sendo que nossas caras de dor não disfarçavam a situação constrangedora.

Eu soltei uma risadinha para o meu picolé, que se revoltou com a minha atitude.

– Você acha graça não é? – Ele disse ficando por cima de mim e falando baixinho e perigosamente ao meu ouvido. – Pois saiba que a dor que eu estou sentindo não é nada justa, já a sua...

Camus falava, aquela voz me dava medo e tesão ao mesmo tempo, ele conseguia fazer com que eu me sentisse em situação de risco e luxúria. Enquanto me encarava, ele pegou em meu traseiro e apertou sem nenhuma compaixão, me virando de costas em baixo dele.

– Você mereceu cada uma dessas marcas, eu não mereci nenhuma. – Ele disse ainda no meu ouvido, baixinho, segurando forte meu traseiro com uma mão que apertava meu machucado. – Eu devia devolver em você cada um das varadas injustas que levei por sua culpa.

Ele dizia me dando beijos curtos no pescoço e nas costas, e eu ficava cada vez mais excitado. Camus me dava medo, me dava tesão, me despertava desejos que eu nunca havia sentido. Quando ele me machucava eu sentia dor e prazer numa mistura inebriante.

– E por que não devolve?

Eu disse numa voz provocante, ele me encarou sério e desceu a boca até minhas nádegas. Ficou parado por algum tempo, aquela ansiedade de não saber o que ele faria me dominou, pensei que ele me lamberia lá...

Mas fui interrompido por uma forte mordida bem em cima das marcas deixadas pela cane, eu gritei forte e tentei abafar minha voz com o travesseiro. Camus, longe de estar satisfeito, veio até meu ouvido novamente, dessa vez com um dedo em minhas nádegas acariciando meu ânus.

– Não me provoque... Não me provoque...

Ele enfiou um dedo com força, sem me preparar, eu fechei os olhos sentindo dor e uma ereção incontrolável surgiu. Eu queria ele dentro de mim, eu precisava.

– Camus, por favor...

Ele soltou um "sssshh", fazendo menção ao fato de que queria que eu ficasse calado.

– Isso é um castigo, o meu castigo, se controle.

Eu fechei os olhos, ficando ainda mais excitado com aquelas palavras. Ele enfiou dois dedos ainda mais fundo no meu ânus e os tirou rapidamente, me acertando duas fortes palmadas. Eu, assustado, gritei e olhei para trás.

Ele, então, puxou meu cabelo e começou a falar no meu ouvido novamente.

– Se você gosta de mim como diz, se você me quer, va ter que aprender a seguir as minhas regras.

Eu queria concordar, queria apenas deixa que ele comandasse as coisas e me fizesse gozar, mas minha personalidade impedi isso. Eu gostava de provoca-lo, de tirá-lo do sério.

– Se não vai acontecer o que, hein gelinho?

Ele sorriu traiçoeiro e puxou ainda mais os meus cabelos, apertando minhas nádegas e afundando os dedos dentro de mim.

– Você vai aprender com o tempo... Vai aprender.

Eu estava excitado demais com aquela situação, e era nítido que ele também. Eu não consegui me aguentar e levei minha mão até o meu pênis para me masturbar. Ele também precisava do meu corpo, era claro, nós não aguentávamos mais.

Camus me virou d quatro na cama e ordenou que eu ficasse parado. Eu precisava tanto dele dentro de mim que fiquei quieto esperando, ele encostou seu pênis em mim e com a mão abriu um pouco minhas nádegas e enfiou o pau pelo meu orifício virgem até então.

Ele enfiou fundo, com algumas estocadas que faziam barulho. Aquilo doeu, ele batendo com o corpo no meu traseiro tão castigado doía e ele parecia notar, forçando ainda mais o corpo contra o meu.

Eu estava no ápice do prazer, eu nunca tinha sentido nada como aquilo, nada. Camus era exatamente aquilo que eu procurei por toda a minha vida. Camus também gemia comigo, apesar de ambos tentarmos conter o barulho por medo de algum tutor passar próximo ao local.

Gozamos juntos, ele dentro de mim e eu com a minha mão no meu mebro e a dele apertando meu saco deliciosamente.

Caímos exaustos, de lado, na cama dele. Nossa primeira vez que foi tão rápida, mas inesquecível.


End file.
